Cierpienia młodego Frajera
plik:Cierpienia młodego Frajera.ogg >lvl17 >american teenager here >uważasz się za spierdoxa >w szkole nikt nie daje o ciebie jebania, chociaż czasami ktoś sobie z ciebie porobi bekę >zakochujesz się w loszce, która to chyba zauważa i stara się od ciebie izolować >zdajesz sobie sprawę że nigdy nie było i nie będzie szans na bycie z nią ale i tak nie możesz dać sobie spokoju >żadnego stalkingu, nie jesteś socjopatą >w domu czujesz się chujowo >nawet młodsza siostra umie bardziej into życie niż ty >niby rodzina cię szanuje, ale wiedzą że do niczego nigdy nie dojdziesz >ty zresztą też to wiesz >cierpieniamłodegofrajera.pdf >jedyny kumpel jakiego masz wyciąga cię na browca >on lvl 19, fake id >"pierdol to wszystko anon, chodź zapiszemy się do armii" >uncle_sam_wants_you.jpg >tak bardzo wyjebane na patriotyzm, ale chcesz wypierdolić jak najszybciej z tego chujowego miejsca >że niby już mogę? >"jasne, tylko musisz mieć zgodę od rodziców" >iksde, jak na wycieczce w podbazie do wielkiego kanionu >no ale chuj, rodzice podpisują >w sumie strachają, ale też trochę się cieszą, może w końcu coś w życiu osiągniesz >poza tym elo, pokój się zwolni, będzie można zajebać gratami z garażowych wyprzedaży >trafiasz do szkoły oficerskiej czy co to kurwa jest >dużo tu nacjololo w koszulce z flagą konfederacji >i przegrywów, którzy tak jak ty nigdy nie ruchali >ale niektórzy całkiem spoko ziomki, czujesz tu nawet dobrze >czasami śmieszkujesz sobie ze swoim znajomym przy czyszczeniu kabin z gówna >jest też jakiś niggapułkownik który jeździ wam po rajtach >mści się na was, bo jego pradziadek był jebany w dupę przez białego właściciela >niektórzy z kadetów nie wytrzymują presji >wracają do domu i swojego żałosnego bycia przegrywem >ty wracać nie chcesz, bo wiesz że po tym już totalnie nie miałbyś życia >zlewasz czarnucha, talk to the hand mode on >takbardzowyjebane.idgaf >udało się, anon przeżyłeś to >w końcu koniec przygotowań, czas ruszać na front >misja afganistan >ty i twój bro trafiacie do tej samej bazy >jaki tu spokój nanananana >franio i benio patrolują teren >nic się nie dzieje nanannana >chociaż nie, kilka razy widziałeś jaki było strzelane >zaczynasz zdawać sobie sprawę że to nie jebane call of duty >twoja psychika się ryje jak maciora w poszukiwaniu trufli >1st mission completed, "anony wypierdalać" >w domu czuj źle tak jak przedtem >powtórka z rozrywki >kilku typów ze szkoły dalej z ciebie ciśnie >ale chociaż rodzina się cieszy z powrotu >a przynajmniej tak ci się wydaje >"witaj anon, jak tam ci było na tej wojnie?" >chcesz opowiedzieć o swoich przeżyciach ale nobody gives a fuck >"o super anon, mamy to w dupie" >"nawet nie wiesz anon jakie masz utalentowane rodzeństwo" >"jimmy zarabia pierdyliardy w korpo i ma dziecko w drodze, a karren robi sportową karierę w chuj wie czym" >kurwa, czy może być gorzej? >oczywiście, jak najbardziej >loszka hajtnęła się z jakimś gościem >żeby on jeszcze był zjebem, to by ci troche podniosło morale >ale to ogarnięty spoko facet >jako że jesteś pojebany to po cichu życzysz mu śmierci, bo może wtedy by ci się udało z nią być >ehh anon, weź ty już stąd spierdalaj bo ci zaczyna odpierdalać >w sumie to nie chcesz lecieć bo się boisz >ziomek cię namawia >"tu i tak cię nic nie trzyma" >misja numer 2, ale wcale nie chodzi o walenie kloca >z każdym dniem coraz bardziej czujesz lęk >egzystujesz tam jak jakaś ameba, nie masz kurwa chęci na nic >bfam to zauważa i stara cię wesprzeć na duchu >często piwkujecie i gadacie o pierdołach >któregoś dnia nawpierdalałeś się arabskiego żarcia i masz grypę żołądkową >rzygasz jak gimbusiara na imprezie i masz ponad 38 stopni gorączki >każą ci zostać w bazie bo i tak żaden z ciebie dziś pożytek >"mówiłem ci anon żebyś tego nie żarł, jak wrócę to walniemy po kielichu i ci się polepszy xd" >niestety był napad na konwój i twój kumpel dostał odłamkiem >zero z nim kontaktu, wraca do kraju jako roślina >tobie już całkowicie z tego strachu odpierdala, też cię odsyłają >siedzisz w domu całe dnie i napierdalasz whiskey jak charlie sheen >prawie każdej nocy budzisz się z krzykiem, bo śni ci się że wjechałeś na minę i wyjebało cię w powietrze >co jakiś czas wychodzisz do sklepu uzupełnić zapasy >spotykasz twoją niedoszłą, zaczyna zagadywać o armię i zaprasza na drinka >otwierasz się na tyle że zaczynasz opowiadać jak strasznie się tam czułeś i jak bardzo się boisz cokolwiek zrobić >nawet głupie przejście przez ulicę budzi u ciebie napady lęku >loszka wydaje się cię rozumieć i stara pocieszyć >"wiesz anon, każdy z nas się czegoś boi, ale życie polega na tym aby tym problemom sprostać, tylko martwi nie czują strachu" >w końcu od dłuższego czasu czujesz się lepiej, rozmowa naprawdę ci pomogła >podziękuj jej za możliwość szczerej rozmowy >następnego dnia jedź odwiedzić twojego ziomka w domu jego rodziców >jest całkowicie sparaliżowany i oddycha przez rurkę >usiądź obok łóżka, przywitaj się i siedź tak przez kilkanaście minut przyglądając się mu, w absolutnej ciszy >rozumiecie się bez słów, zawsze się rozumieliście >zacznij opowiadać jedną z zabawnych historii z czasów szkoły oficerskiej >w trakcie opowiadania chwyć poduszkę i przyłóż mu ją do twarzy >ćśśś >już dobrze >ze spokojem wyciągnij swój pasek ze spodni >obwiąż go wokół szyi i zawieś na klamce >tylko martwi nie czują strachu Kategoria:Pasta